Human Error
by ShemJawn
Summary: Je savais que ce jour arriverait... [Part 1 "I know who you are" ; Part 2 "Human Error" ; Part 3 "Is the game still on ?" ; Part 4 "The game is still on"] - Ecouter avec "Sherlock Series 3 - 19 - Addicted to a certain lifestyle"


Part 1 (rajoutez ça derrière le lien du site) : s/10181927/1/I-know-who-you-are

* * *

Moi aussi je le savais, John. Inconsciemment, mais je le savais.

Que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ne se completeraient pas indéfiniment.

Si tu me l'avais dit j'aurais pensé que c'était un prétexte pour ne plus me parler... Ou me quitter.

Et tu avais tort, je ne crois pas en mes relations. Tout d'abord parce qu'elles sont rarissimes, et ensuite parce qu'elles me lassent. Mais s'il est un point où je ne te contredirai pas, c'est bien celui-là : J'ai toujours eu peur que tu t'en ailles. Que je te laisses faire les courses une fois de trop, que je te lance une pique de trop...

Je l'ai senti arriver ce jour.

Ce jour où tu n'as pas su retenir mon attention, où nous n'avons pas relancé la conversation. Il n'y a pas d'échec. Il n'y en a jamais eu, grâce à toi.

Si ce que je ressens est plus puissant ? Oh oui, ça l'est. C'est même dévastateur.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à voir au-delà des murs que j'ai bâtis.

Le première fois que quelqu'un me comprend réellement. Mycroft a échoué et Mummy avant lui. Je ne parle même pas de mes soi-disant camarades de classe qui me prenait pour un psychopathe.

...Alors comme ça je suis capable de produire des sentiments ?

Tu es la seule personne qui ai pris la peine de me le prouver, les autres se contentent de dire que je suis insensible. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier. C'est ce que font les gens, non ?

Les sentiments nous ont réunis, je refuse qu'il nous éloignent.

Avoue que tu l'aimes, ma grande gueule ! J'ai beau te lancer des piques de plus en plus blessantes, tu restes ici. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que je ne suis pas aussi fantastique que ça... Tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué... Et sache que je ne te mentirai pas. Jamais. Ça ne servirai à rien, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait si vite le jour où tu m'ennuierais. Pourtant je l'ai vu venir, mais ça ne m'a pas préparé au choc.

Ça m'a aussi fait mal. Moins qu'à toi, mais c'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

En fait ça m'a déchiré la poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Redbeard, j'ai pleuré. Ça a duré des heures. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, alors j'ai fait une erreur.

Oui, le grand Sherlock Holmes a fait une erreur, liée à son impulsivité et son besoin de crier haut et fort ce qu'il pense d'autrui. Je t'ai dis que tu m'ennuyais. Ça t'as blessé. Un peu. Beaucoup. Énormément.

Tu t'y attendais, mais ça t'as fait mal. Ça se voyait dans tes yeux.

Je suis le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes et je suis le colocataire du docteur John Hamish Watson. Quel privilège, même ses copines ne le voyait pas autant. Il a fallu que j'en ai du courage, pour supporter qu'il passe du temps avec Sarah, Mary ou je ne sais qui.

Il faut que John Watson en ai, du courage et de la patience, pour supporter et même apprécier la compagnie presque permanente d'un génie sociopathe.

Aux yeux dudit sociopathe, John Hamish Watson a de grandes, très grandes qualités.

John Hamish Watson a une valeur inestimable.

Sherlock, ce crétin orgueilleux de Sherlock avait dit à John, son John... Qu'il l'ennuyait.

Ça fit mal à John Watson. Ça fit aussi mal à Sherlock Holmes.

Comme un pincement, un pincement tellement fort qu'il déchire le cœur.

Il le brûle et le réduit en un tas de cendres.

Mais ils tinrent bon.

John avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il était le plus courageux : Il avait fini sa mission.

Il avait prouvé à Sherlock que celui-ci pouvait tomber amoureux, et que ça pouvait être réciproque.

Son rôle étant joué, John Watson pouvait souffrir en silence.

Sherlock se fiche pas mal de la souffrance des gens, mais il ne supporte pas de savoir que John, son Jawn souffre. Pas s'il peut lui éviter ça.

Et quoi qu'il en dise, Sherlock Holmes aime John Watson. _Always._


End file.
